


Restraint

by LazyPerfectionist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyPerfectionist/pseuds/LazyPerfectionist
Summary: The boys try to hold back in various sfw, nsfw scenarios… Sometimes they can, sometimes they can’t.From my tumblr @daddyjima!
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Ennoshita Chikara/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	1. Tetsuro Kuroo

“Are we really going to do this right now- _ah_!” You weren’t sure if that was a moan of pleasure or a cry of surprise that leapt out of your throat, but what you were sure of was that right this very moment, Kuroo had you bent over the sink of the single bathroom in the dive bar, one large hand firmly gripping your wrists and setting them in place behind you and the other grabbing a fistful of hair.

**_And it had you absolutely aflame._ **

“Tsk tsk, you’re getting a little feisty babygirl~,” he sang, his voice somehow still loud and clear over the loud music through the overhead speakers, or maybe it was just that your senses were turned up to eleven, relishing in the feel of his lips just grazing your earlobe and the firm part of him pressed against your ass, moving up and down in tune with the beat of the music. 

“Did you forget I can punish you anywhere?”

It turns out that your laid-back boyfriend actually didn’t appreciate how flirty you got when drunk, no matter how much he pretended otherwise, smiling and laughing loudly as half of all the lesser men in the club sauntered over to chat you up throughout the night.

“Oh! I thought you didn’t care that I was popular, daddy,” you whined back as his fingers made its way up the front of your shirt to grab a handful of your chest. You heard him snort, and then shivered as his lips pressed onto the small of your back. Hands tightening around your wrists, you could feel your pants lowering ( _holy shit was he using his teeth to undress you?_ ).

His hand went from groping your breast to slapping your ass loud enough that you were certain it was echoing in the small, dimly lit bathroom. You wondered how much people could hear outside, a naughty smile spreading over you lips as your man spread your legs.

“Keep your mouth shut and your back arched, babe.”

“Of course, daddy!” You chirped to tease, as he lined his angry, throbbing cock against your waiting, wanting cunt, intending to fuck you into submission.


	2. Oikawa Tooru

There was something mildly sadistic about the glint in your eyes as you fastened the silk ties on your pretty setter boyfriend, pulling just a little too tight on his ankles and wrists just to hear him complain. He was pretty vocal about how much he was doing this solely for you but you knew deep down that he was just as excited as you were. It was astonishingly difficult to get Oikawa to do anything he didn’t want to do after all. 

You backed up off the bed, standing up straight in your stiletto heels and the sexiest black and lacy number you could purchase with your professional athlete boyfriend’s money, your arms crossed over your chest. Seeing him all wrapped up for you in bed like a present made your heart swell and your body warm in more ways than one, and when Oikawa’s brown eyes connected with your lustful gaze, he stoked the fire within you even more. 

**_How you wanted to make him cry and squirm under your touch._ **

“What are you doing all the way over there babe?” Oikawa teased, putting a frown on your face. You were going to do the talking, not him. He just needed to stay there and stay pretty, and most importantly, stay hard until you were done with him. He had been doing such a good job up until now.

“If I hear anything else out of you, I’m keeping you like that for the rest of the night,” you quipped. He pouted but he knew not to move too much in his protest because you meant that threat with all your heart. Besides, he’d topple over with the way you’d positioned his legs in a relaxed lotus position just so that his lap was open and in easy access for you.

“Oh, you are such a brat~” You admonished, approaching him slowly in a crawl from the edge of the bed. “Mommy will have to punish that out of you it seems.”

With those words, your hand went straight for his hard member, and he watched you carefully, half-lidded and finally quiet as you stroked his shaft up and down, not wanting to risk you deciding to leave him aroused and wanting. Your other hand grazed his chin lightly, lovingly, then pulled him harshly to your lips.

“If you behave, I’ll let you get a taste of what’s below,” you promised your baby between passionate, opened-mouth kisses.

For once, Oikawa was at a loss for words, entrusting himself and his body completely to you.


	3. Kageyama Tobio

Kageyama was yet again in a bad mood, and you could tell from the way he stomped around your shared apartment the moment he got home.

This was typical for him and you were always more so amused by your lovable intense and grumpy athlete than anything else, but once you turned the corner of your kitchen to greet him, idly slurping on the last of the yogurt milk, and saw him staring dejectedly at the fridge, you realized you fucked up.

Kageyama looked up from the fridge to you too quickly for you to dispose of your drink by tossing it behind you.

Good game.

“Is that the last one?” Kageyama asked, in a cool voice.

You smiled nervously, trying to deflect. “Last what?” You said with the sweetest smile you could muster.

He scowled at you, but no matter how angry he was, he still knew that as a grown man he knew it wasn’t a good look to start screaming about yogurt milk even though that was exactly what he was just about to throw a fit about this very second.

And both of you knew it.

There was a short pause and disappointed, Kageyama let out a sigh and slammed the fridge shut, holding in his irritation.

And now you felt a little bit bad.

“How do I make it up to you, Tobio?” You murmured in your softest, cutest voice. The voice you knew he couldn’t resist, the soft voice that melted his scowl and softened his harsh edges. You took a step forward in the kitchen, and placed a hand on his back, rubbing in between his shoulder blades gently.

Maybe you were being a little heavy handed with the affection, but you had made him upset _(you drank his yogurt milk, how could you?)_ , and you were also a little horny after all. Maybe there was a way everyone could win from this situation…

“Undress,” he huffed without turning around. But you could see pink in the top of his ears, and he was tense in a different way. A big softy he was, no matter how hard he tried to act tough. 

You happily obliged, pulling your shirt off to reveal your bare chest - you were at home all day after all, what did you need a bra for? Turning around to look at your ample bosom, his eyes lit up like it did for his favorite drink, and he lifted you onto the kitchen counter so that your eyes were level with his. They so rarely were.

 **“You’re lucky you taste as good as the yogurt milk,”** he whispered breathily, before taking one of your nipples into his mouth and sucking with gusto.


	4. Satori Tendou

“Are you fucking serious?!”

Tendou’s gleeful smile could not be contained no matter how upset you were at this very moment. The idea of you being literally hogtied by your boyfriend as you took an early evening nap together, carried across campus and set down in the middle of his and Ushijima’s shared dorm room was already embarrassing enough, but the fact that Ushijima had just given you and Tendou a mildly exasperated look before leaving the room was unbearable.

“We have practice at 7am so I’ll be back in a couple of hours,” he muttered in a low voice on the way out averting eyes with you.

Your face flushed in extreme shame, and now you were sure humiliation had to be part of whatever kink Tendou was getting into this very moment. As soon as the door slammed shut, you began your tirade.

“When I said you could do anything to me for your birthday, I didn’t mean this!” You shrieked.

“Whose fault is it that you sleep through everything? I was gonna ask _obviously_.” He stressed this last word with a roll of his eyes, then smirked.

You glared at Tendou, wondering just how easy it would be to reach out and wring his neck, but whatever rope he’d used was more secure than anything you’d ever experienced in your life. What kind of college campus was this anyway, that allowed people to just abduct women? 

The governor would hear about this.

Tendou squatted to your height, bringing you up to your knees, his face just inches from yours.

“ ** ____, you’re so pretty, especially when you’re angry._** ” Despite all your irritation, the childlike look of admiration on his face was too much for you to stay angry at him.

You hated this so much about him, that he was cuter the crazier he behaved.

And as in tune with you as he was, he could immediately feel your anger dissipating, and that was your deadly mistake. A glint flashed in his eyes, and as if on cue, he dropped his pants.

“It’s my ~birthdayyyyy, so open wide~~” he sang, and before you could protest, you got a mouthful of cock. His hand gripping firmly in your hair, he proceeded to facefuck you, singing gleefully all the time.

Tears forming in your eyes, not out of anger or humiliation but literally because he was moving too quickly and you were trying to keep up, you made sure not to graze him with your teeth. Your boyfriend was crazy, but he was yours, and this made him happy. So be it.

You don’t know how long you were at it, and you expected him to reach climax but he suddenly stopped and kneeled again to face you, kissing you tenderly on the lips. 

For a fleeting moment, he was calm and he held your face in his hands, his smile much more serious.

“Thank you for putting up with me.”

It didn’t mean he would behave any better, and he certainly didn’t even moments later, but at least you knew he cared.


	5. Ushijima Wakatoshi

Rolling over in bed, your hand grazed through empty space where your partner usually laid beside you, confirming his absence when your sleepy eyes creaked upon to find yourself alone in bed.

You pouted and rose up in bed, pulling the bedsheets to your chest. A quick glance at the alarm clock behind you suggested that it was just barely 6 am. Ushijima’s practice wouldn’t be for another two hours at the very least. Did he leave early?

Ah, it suddenly occurred to you where to look first.

Slipping your cold feet into warm, fuzzy slippers and wrapping yourself in your blanket - it seemed like your new home was always just a degree above freezing - you made your way over to the personal gym he’d insisted on to find him stretched into a standard plank exercise. From your vantage point, you could see he was concentrating and he had probably been embroiled in whatever intense routine he was doing for quite a while before you arrived, evidenced by the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. 

2 minutes 33 seconds were left on his timer, you noticed from the screen of his phone set beside him, and being the little troll you were, a devilish thought came to mind. Your blanket slid off of you and onto to the ground.

“Toshi~,” you called out his name, as sweetly as possible. 

Stoic as ever, his gaze moved from straight ahead to where you stood, slowly climbing up your bare legs to your naked torso and then stopping to take in the mischievous look on your face.

“___, you’re up early. Good morning,” he said with just the slightest strain in his voice from the physical effort. His eyes resettled on your pert breasts, knowing you meant absolutely no good.

_2 minutes 19 seconds left._

“Morning, baby~” you sang, sauntering over, and to his surprise, quickly and deftly maneuvering into the narrow space between his arms so that you lay directly beneath him, making sure not to nudge him out of position. 

“Babe-”

You shushed him, pressing your hands against his face to squish his cheeks and patting softly. 

“Keep that position, champ, you’re doing great.”

_1 minute and 43 seconds left._

Ushijima’s olive eyes were upon you, and you kept your gaze level with his, mimicking his unsmiling face to tease him. The two of you stayed locked in a staring contest for the next several seconds, a battle of self-control. 

_1 minute and 11 seconds left._

“What’s the purpose of this?” Ushijima finally asked, his voice coming out in a low huff, and you could tell he was somewhere between annoyed and aroused.

“Oh, I’m just giving you a little bit more of a challenge,” you whispered, trailing a finger up and down his sculpted abs and chest, relishing in the taut muscles deliciously clinging to his white performance t-shirt with the thinnest layer of sweat. “Stay up, my love. Keep your back straight~”

He let out another huff and looked away from you briefly, but you could see him tremble for just a split second the moment you playfully snapped the waistband of his pants.

He glared back at you again and you stifled a laugh.

_37 seconds left._

Your hand snaked down his pants, and Ushijima, the rock he was, actually found himself shuddering as your fingers wrapped around his hard shaft.

“Y-you’re distracting me…” The hint of powerlessness in his voice only encouraged you more.

“Oh, I know,” you said, caressing the tip of his penis with your thumb in small circles. “You’re already _soooo_ hard.”

His eyes closed as you continued to service him against his will, and you find yourself growing hot by the idea of him using all he could to not collapse right onto you.

_9 seconds left._

“ ** _You should know that you’re going to get this disrespect back tenfold the second the timer goes off,_** ” he warned now, his lustful glare intense, and the low growl to his voice sent a shiver down your spine.

“Oh, am I?”

_3, 2, 1…_

The countdown finally hit zero, and you were done for.


	6. Chikara Ennoshita

It wasn’t often that Ennoshita pulled massage therapy out of his arsenal for treating patients, but when you showed up to his practice with a script from your doctor diagnosing you with fibromyalgia, the treatment was the first to come to mind.

You, doe-eyed and almost tearful, told him the meds you’d been prescribed were working somewhat, but you were told to come here for a little extra help, and in all of Ennoshita’s eagerness to ~~please~~ \- er, rather, ease your discomfort, he was quick to find himself putting his hands on you.

Ennoshita was _very_ good at his job. Just three sessions in, you could feel your heart flutter as your appointment time rolled around, and you knew what you were feeling was more than anticipation at how you felt after his hands worked your body, but maybe an admiration of the process.

Or maybe…

No, that would be inappropriate. You couldn’t possibly be falling for him.

But long, slender fingers, strong and dexterous, found themselves massaging small muscle groups, mobilizing the tense joints of your fingers, wrists, ankles and toes, working their way up to your elbows, and your oh so dainty shoulders, and suddenly you weren’t so sure this was part of the treatment, but the door was closed and his hands had made it down your shirt, and you gasped shortly, but let yourself melt under the tender way he pressed your nipples between the pads of his fingers.

Your face flushed, and suddenly your shirt came off over your head as he stripped you from behind, and you turned a full 180 degrees to meet his brown eyes and _want, want, want_ swelled inside you, an ache different from anything you’d ever felt.

He smiled and slowly, ever-so-gently, lowered you back on the table onto your back and you let yourself be consumed with quiet, precise kisses and bites and soon those oh-so-gifted fingers found themselves inside you. 

“I… can we, is this okay? Are you… _ah_ -” You mewled, trying not to moan too loudly, your back arching involuntarily and your voice thick with lust.

His lips covered yours, forcing you into a deep, mind-numbing kiss. When he pulled away from you, he had made his way onto the table and now hovered over you. He was so close you could feel what he was packing, and you knew it was wrong and you knew he knew, but what if he wanted to take care of you?

Your legs parted ever so slowly, almost reluctantly, but you still opened yourself for him, and in seconds they were hoisted over his shoulders.

**_“No one has to know. Let me give you a full scope of treatment.”_ **


	7. Sawamura Daichi

You heard the rattle of the metal handcuffs he was hiding behind his back, and not to be distracted by the wide grin on his face or the heavenly combo of sculpted chest, chiseled abs and toned thighs, you returned his expression with an even cheekier smile.

“Am I under arrest, daddy?” You teased as he met you on the bed. As he fell into the role now that he was straddling your form on the bed, the goofy grin slid off his face to be replaced with a stern expression. Pushing you down into the bed, he pressed his forehead to yours, a growl now accenting his words.

“Put your hands where I can see them, my pretty little whore.”

Your hands flew from where you initially ran them up and down his trunk to above you, and the handcuffs clicked shut around your wrists, and his stern expression now shifted to a mischievous one as he flipped you over.

“Arch your back for daddy, you pretty little slut.”

Pulling your panties off gently - he was a gentleman first and foremost - his hands then massaged your ass, propped up and teasing him, before giving them both a hard, echoing slap.

You let out a low whine in response to the pain and he responded with another hard slap.

“You’re a very, very bad girl, I should punish you so, so heavily.”

Another spank, and you cried out this time, your skin already reddening with the force of his strike, and you whimpered.

“D-daichi… I’ve been so bad…”

“You need discipline,” he growled, and another slap seared through your skin, and you let out a sharp gasp as tears came to your eyes.

“Daichi!”

_Slap._

“Disrespectful-”

_Slap._

“Misbehaving-”

_Slap._

“Insolent-”

“D-daddyyyyyyyyyy…,” your voice came out as a long, drawn out whine, and hot tears were now streaming down your cheeks, and his right arm, now hooked around your waist only seemed to tighten as you continued to sob.

“I-I won’t do it again! I promise I won’t!” You warbled. You could hear a soft laugh in his throat and he pressed a perfectly hard cock right between your wanting cunt and your burning asscheeks, sliding up and down your lower lips.

“I might not even let you come,” Daichi whispered.

“Too far, Daichi!” You were angry and flustered now, and you could hear him chuckle again behind you.

“ ** _Don’t worry princess, I’ll give you amnesty,_** ” he promised, just as he thrust right into you and went to town.


	8. Bokuto Koutaro

Your little horned owl could be a nuisance when he really wanted to be.

You hadn’t expected your tutoring session to go overtime but it just so happened that one of your students needed a little bit of extra help, and as they were already trying extra hard, you felt that you owed it to them to give them an extra half-hour to review some concepts.

But that act of charity had now made you closer to an hour late for your date with Bokuto, and when you rushed into the gymnasium to spot him already dressed and waiting, you could already sense the moody aura permeating from him. When his eyes met with you, his pout deepened and he turned away from you dramatically. Any other time, you wouldn’t have indulged his follies, but you knew you were in the wrong this time.

“Oh, nice of you to show up finally, my love,” he said in an uncharacteristically small voice, without looking at you.

“Bokuto, I’m sorry…,” you pouted as well, hooking your arm around the crux of his elbow. While he would never push you away from him, he refused to move when you tried to pull him to your feet.

“Bo, come on,” you insisted.

“We’ve probably lost our reservation by now,” he finally said with just a modicum of irritation in his voice, but when he saw your frown intensify in guilt as you hadn’t realized he’d made reservations to a nice place, he gave in just a little bit. He would always give in to you.

Kissing your forehead, he smiled. “Let’s go, princess.”

—

Many takeout boxes, a cheesy romantic comedy and soft pecks later, you found yourself wanting more of Bokuto, more than just his hands creeping up your shirt and softly but idly massaging your breasts as you lay on the couch with your head across his lap. 

You got up to straddle him, blocking his view of the ending credits (you knew damn well he wasn’t watching that stupid movie, and how the fuck had you even made it to the end to begin with?). Delighting in the feeling of the growing thing between his legs, you continued to whine and grind and mewl against him, trying to prompt him into a response.

“Bo…,” you whispered in his ear, rocking your hips faster against him, “don’t you want me?”

And that’s when his lips curled into a devious smile, and his strong hands steadied your thighs against him, and you could feel all the blood in your body start to rush to your core.

“You get to wait, princess.”

Suddenly in a heat, you continued to roll your hips against him, now cupping his face in your hands to give him that eye contact that normally made him melt like putty in your hands.

“Would you really make me wait, Bo?” You murmured, your voice now honeyed and your eyelids lowered as you felt him continue to grow to his full length. His breathing was still steady and he looked unaffected, even though his eyes focused on your reddening lips.

**_“I just wanna see you squirm, baby.”_ **


End file.
